Romantic Cooking
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Raku decides to teach Chitoge how to cook as he wants her to improve her skill so he longer has to eat such vile food. As they cook together, Chitoge can't help but think how romantic it is.


He sighed as once again, it was atrocious. It looked like something was squirming to get out. It was just a lump of black and blue. He couldn't understand why it had that colouring; no ingredients were black or blue. He didn't want to taste it but if he didn't she would cry and then he would die.

Raku grabbed a fork and shovelled it down so he couldn't taste it. He was sitting beside every member of the beehive. They all had food cooked by a professional, he so wanted that but Chitoge insisted that she would cook for him. The beehive member who sat next to him was quite delighted that he ate the disgusting food for his mistress. He had been subdued into eating it a few times. He didn't like it on the way down, it was even worse on the way back up.

"Darling, not that I enjoyed the cooking, but can I show you a way to improve your recipe," she glared at him but saw that he was looking sickly.

"Sure honey, next Saturday. I'll come to your house and you can help me," Chitoge flashed her bright smile at him. The beehive members slightly felt sick at how cute they were acting or that they were remembering tasting her food. They couldn't deal with it. Their young mistress and her boyfriend were a good couple. They loved seeing her genuine smile and annoyingly, when she was with Raku was when it shun through. Chitoge sat next to him, she was eating the food she made for Raku. She couldn't taste the difference between her food and good food. She acted like she enjoyed it.

The member beside Raku handed him a fork of meat with other food as well. He seemed to of heard Raku's thoughts. He handed the fork to Chitoge who tried the good meat then went to her bowl of horror. Her eyes watered from her tasting her own food. She spat the food back into the bowl. Raku gave her his water to wash her mouth out. She was surprised he had eaten so much. It was so disgusting.

"I'm sorry, darling, I made you eat such disgusting food. Thank you for always acting like it was good for my behalf," she smiled at him. Raku blushed even more when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"It's not a problem," he held his cheek where she had kissed him. Tsugumi and Claude clocked their gun under the table. Adelt held up his hands and instantly they backed down.

-X-

It was the Saturday and Raku had cleaned the kitchen to tee so that there wasn't any dirt left. He had bought all the ingredient prior to the day. He had already discussed with Chitoge what they want to cook. She wanted to make an omelette and other things as well. She wanted to make something that he would enjoy. They were going to be cooking until it was at least edible.

-X-

When they heard the door, Raku's men were all shouting that his girlfriend was here. Raku ran to the door so they would shut up a little bit. When he opened the door, she was dressed so beautifully. Raku kindly gestured that she come in. She followed behind him as they walked to the kitchen. It smelt a lot like dirt and sweat on their way to the kitchen. He was used to the sweat but Chitoge wasn't. He never had her round often so that she could smell it. It was one of the major differences between the Shuei-gumi and the Beehive gang.

As they walked many members made rude gestures to him. He ignored them as they walked into his safe haven, the kitchen. Chitoge hadn't been in the kitchen before. She was astounded how big it was. She could tell it was Raku's as it smelt like him; fresh breeze and vanilla. He handed Chitoge an apron which she gladly put on, he didn't want her to get all dirty. Raku placed another apron on as they got ready. He automatically washed his hands to begin with. Chitoge copied his actions.

Chitoge went into the fridge and cupboards to look for the ingredients. She was about to start but Raku placed eggs on the counter. She looked shocked as she had never made an omelette with eggs.

"These are essential," Chitoge tossed two eggs straight into the bowl. Raku shook his head and took them back out. He tapped one on the bowl and emptied the egg into the bowl. He handed the other one two Chitoge. "Tap it, gently," Chitoge copied his actions and managed to break the egg without getting any shells in it.

He watched as she butchered the vegetables. Raku grabbed her arm and directed her cutting. It was slow and precise. She blushed as he was directly behind her. His arms around hers as she learned to cook. His hand on top of hers. She felt his rough hands glide past her sooth hands. Her body was right in his body. She was right in his curves. He carefully glided her hand through the vegetables. She felt his hot breath on his neck. Her body was becoming so tingly with their closeness. She shook her head and allowed herself to focus. The quickly paced up the pace and all to the vegetables were cut into near size.

When he walked away from her, she felt the emptiness of him not being there beside him. She liked the warmth that wrapped around her. She somehow wanted to mess up so he could hold her again. She didn't want to be that women. She wanted him to be proud of her. She wanted him to teach her other foods so she could cook for him. If she did well then she could she his lovely smile that unconsciously burned into her heart. She didn't want to fall for him but she already had.

-X-

She had learnt so much from him. She could see his passion for cooking. There was a strong fire in his eyes. She has glad that he was sharing his passion with her. Raku watched as she darted around the kitchen like he use to do. She washed her hands every time she touched meat then fish. He loved how she wanted to prevent contamination. She had soaked a towel with washing her hands. Droplets of water splashed onto the floor. Raku watched as she started pouring flour in the bowl without measuring it. He rushed up to her but slipped on the water. As he fell, he brought Chitoge down with him. The flour that was in her hands flew into the air and rained down on the pair. Chitoge landed on his chest. She was sitting with her back to his chest as they were coated in flour.

Their hair and clothes were covered in the yellow-brown powder. Chitoge turned round to check if he was okay. His hands went to her face as he began to wipe some of the dust of her. Her blue eyes shun more brightly. Both their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Raku?" He heard as Ryuu walked into the kitchen. He saw his young master under his girlfriend. Raku's hand were holding her waist. Their lips were nearly attached to each other. "Ah! Sorry, I'll be out of your hair. Be safe now," he gleamed then skipped out of the kitchen. Raku stood up with a blush on his face and helped Chitoge up as well. He began to wipe some of the flour away from his body. Chitoge copied his actions. Her bow was covered in the substance. Raku went to the bowl and scoped some flour out of it and placed some back in the bag so it didn't go to waste.

"We'll finish this then you can use the bathroom to clean up," Chitoge went over the bowl and mixed it together. She poured a little bot of the concoction into a frying pan. Raku leaned against the worktop as she carefully poured the substance into the pan. She could see a visible pancake forming. Raku flipped it round and made sure they cooked the other side.

The process continued until they had about a dozen pancakes. She would pour then he would flip them round. She couldn't help but think they were like a married couple cooking with one another. She smiled at the idea of being married to Raku. She loved it when he would help her by wrapping his arms around her and help stir the mixture, she wished he would do that even though she wasn't cooking.

"Go for a shower. You know where it is. I'll tidy up here," he gently patted her butt. Some flour dust came of it. She groaned at his sick joke. She did like how he had touched her bum. She would've punched him but she liked it a bit too much.

-X-

Chitoge soaked in the tub with her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe how patient Raku was with her. She had made so many dishes with him. She couldn't wait to taste them all. She had made them after all with the one she loves. He had added the right spices at the right moment.

She was slightly scared that someone would come in to see her. She didn't have any clothes that weren't clean. It was a house full of males. At least at her house she has Tsugumi and her mother.

She heard that someone was knocking on the door. She slipped under the water more. She was trying to hide her breasts from whoever it was.

"Yeah!?" She asked the stranger.

"The food is ready. It's in my room. I left you some of my clothes out here," Chitoge smiled as she was going to be sharing her food with Raku in his room. All alone in his room with him. She blushed and her under the water to cool her face down.

-X-

Chitoge lay down beside Raku in his bed. They had the trays of food lying between them. She grabbed a plate of the the omelette that she had made and tried a little bit. She flicked her eyes up towards Raku, his face melted in delight with the taste of the food. Chitoge was so glad that he like her food. She hadn't cooked him anything horrible. It felt weird for both of them. She was in his pyjamas and boxers. They had made dinner together, she had went for a bath at his house and now she was lying on his bed eating the food. It was like they were in a serious relationship. It felt weird that both of them were lounging on his bed but it felt so good at the same time.

Raku lay on his back as she continued to eat. His shirt raised up slightly. She could see the hem of his underwear. She blushed and lay back on her back as well. They just stared up at the white ceiling.

"I had fun today," he admitted to her. "Let's do this again," Chitoge couldn't help but blush. She loved every minute of it. When they weren't fighting, they had the most fun together. She felt a soft hand intertwine with her own. She looked over to Raku to see that his eyes were closed. She just smiled and closed her eyes as well. She was to comfy to move anywhere. The food that they had made acted as a barricade for them.

-X-

She woke up when she felt someone flick her forehead. She woke up to see her dad crouching in front of her. She sat up to see that Raku was still sleeping in here he same position as last time.

"It's not what it looks like," she instinctively said to her father. He just smiled and nodded to Raku. She saw that they were still holding hands. She slipped her hand out of his. She moved the food from the bed and gave it to her father. He carried all the trays to the kitchen where he boxed it up. Chitoge spent a few more minutes with Raku. She pushed his him into the middle of his bed. She leaned over him and gently whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for teaching me how to cook. I had so much fun," she stood up from the bed and headed outside with his clothes still on. She would return them at a later date.

-x-

Raku woke up with someone ringing his doorbell. He yawned and shuffled his way to the door. He didn't realise that Chitoge had left him a while back. He opened the door to see that a few members of the Beehive gang were on the floor, bowing down to him. He was just standing there in surprise. Usually, they were pointing a fun at his head. It felt good to be slightly appreciated.

"On behalf of the entire beehive gang, we want to thank you for teaching our mistress how to cook," they picked their head of the floor and looked up at him. "Her food is amazing," both males stood up and shook Raku's hand then just abruptly left him. It was so weird but Raku liked it. He was glad that Chitoge had done so well with him. He wanted to cook with her again.

-X-

**AN: hope you like this little story. I really do believe that some of this might happen. Him teaching her how to cook could happen. It could also be romantic for Chitoge. Season 2 soon. Can't wait!**


End file.
